Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing, and, in particular, to a photographic system and an associated image tuning method capable of using a preference search strategy to tune a captured image.
Description of the Related Art
With recent advancements made in technology, digital cameras have become widely used nowadays. For most camera-related products on the market, image-tuning preferences are usually used to fine-tune the image being captured. However, image-tuning preferences of the camera-related products on the market are commonly configured for a single phone version. In other words, the image-tuning preferences cannot be customized by different users to fit individual preferences. Therefore, every end user can only get suggestions of candidate images having fixed patterns. Accordingly, there is demand for a photographic system and an associated image tuning method to solve the aforementioned problem.